<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Debauchery by JJJotun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736755">Dragon Debauchery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJotun/pseuds/JJJotun'>JJJotun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Dragons, Eating out, Hand Jobs, Humour, Large Cock, Other, Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve oral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJotun/pseuds/JJJotun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Predacon has been acting illregularly, and unfortunately, Starscream knows why.</p><p>Curses to Shockwave's anatomical accuracy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Predaking/Starscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wanted beast Predaking and Starscream to go for it but upon rewatching some beast hunter episodes I realized how BIG Predaking actually is. For now, here is some mild shwumps</p><p>Next chapter will be related to most of the kinky tags, this one is pretty mild for now so if you're just looking for some good predascream smut you can skip the second and third chapter.</p><p>Also warning, the writing isn't that good, I might come back and rewrite this eventually but for now, here is my shameful story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That Predacon was really getting on Starscream's nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the moment the deadly experiment stepped out of the Spacebridge upon Darkmount, Starscream knew he was in for an uncomfortable ride, to the very least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheer power resonating from the ancient beast could stop anyone in their tracks, and it became the Decepticons most powerful asset. As much as he would like to disagree with the notion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's presence commanded your attention, as if daring you to turn your back to it, only to meet a gruesome end. Which of course, Starscream was always too cowardly to even contemplate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only just recently that he had reassimilated into the Decepticons, as good in firepower he may be it appeared Megatron didn't trust him with any real endeavours among their ranks. Especially after Darkmount was blown to bits, he was lacking in the eyes of the warlord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quite clear that he became the Predacon's unofficial caretaker, seeing as Shockwave was too busy in his lab to tend to his creation. It was Megatron's own form of entertainment he supposed. And the Predacon did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him one bit, and chose to express that disdain physically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated to admit that the Predacon hadn't actually hurt him that much, as much as he loved to exaggerate his own suffering for any unfortunate audio receptors in the area. It seemed to derive some sort of feral pleasure from his fear, if it hadn't, it would've stopped bugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, Megatron encouraged his tempted fate, and at every given chance put them in the same room together, just to busy his beast. No one wanted to pursue the idea of a bored Predacon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the Apex Armour didn't stop the Dragon's constant harassment, so Starscream eventually stopped using it. To his utter surprise, the Predacon toned down its toying in kind to his frame. As if it knew the extent of its own power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, it persisted the bullying to Starscream's easily breakable form and he in turn continued to verbally mock the beast. It became a strange balance that kept both the Predacon and he in place, no one ever tried to interrupt it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, no one wanted to be in Starscream's place as the Predacon's plaything…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyone could notice the Dragon's shifting attitude, Starscream included. After freeing itself from the icy tundra, it immediately took out its frustrations by launching Starscream off the ship with its tail. However that was to be expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after that, it became more irritable, almost ignorant to even Shockwave's orders, the only mech the Predacon truly listened to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The agitation from the beast was a welcomed factor by Megatron, considering it a fuel for its immense fighting capabilities. But not for Starscream, the more mad it was the more it would throw its punches to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream didn't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> why it was becoming more irritable. Sure, being a Decepticon warhorse definitely would bite him in the aft if he had to be present for so many incursions. But the thing was </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it could take on a whole fleet of Autobots if it wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not the reason it was so mad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh, stop looking at me like that!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said, as the beast pounced at him with those yellow eyes, beginning another festival of flinging him in its mandibles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually it let up, throwing him to the ground with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Starscream really didn't feel like getting up. He'd been at another fossil hunt and Knock Out was already tending to others before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's anger didn't seem to let up even after a satisfying finish with him on the ground, doing its pacing again. Starscream did take notice to it pacing more often, taking claim to the entire flight deck it occupied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched miserably on the ground, cheek pressed against the metal while the Dragon snorted and kept walking. Bloodlusted thing didn't even know how to rest, he hardly ever saw the Predacon sleeping anyhow. And when it was, it would wake up immediately whenever he entered its domain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodness, if you're so restless why don't you go for a flight? It works for me perfectly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Predacon suddenly shifted a wide eyed gaze towards him, tail wagging in jagged lines like it was going to jump at him. Only then did Starscream realize he said that out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed whimply as the Predacon crushed him in its maw, pounding its wings against the floor and soaring off the landing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It flew for what felt like ages, sometimes throwing him up midair only to catch him again, nearly making him purge every cycle. He enjoyed a good flight but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not ideal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-let go of me this instant!! STOP!!" It gave him a particularly good toss, he was positive his spark chamber short circuited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beast came down to the ocean the ship hover over, bringing Starscream to the padding of his claws only to shove him into the water below, a large plume of mist spouting where he fell in, shouting before breaching the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cybertronians were too heavy to swim, so Starscream transformed dizzily out of the water as it slid down his metal shell, floating in place over the sea as the Predacon chortled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing </span>
  </em>
  <span>at me?! You miserable beast, I'll get you for this-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Predacon flapped heavy enormous wings over the waves, creating ripples in it after each thrust. Its front faced him, head dipping down to meet his gaze, clawed servos lax against its chest, tail lapping at the blue depths. He finally saw it as it continued to laugh at him in its own animalistic way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared for too long, though the Predacon hardly noticed, still entertained at what it accomplished.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They flew back silently, odd for Starscream as he never wasted any opportunities to slur the dragon. He loathed that the thing was almost as fast as him as it flew, just barely tailing behind his rotors as they boomed through the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It breathed quickly and harshly as it galloped its orange wings, did it even breathe? Starscream wouldn't have been surprised, his lack of knowledge about predacons was now apparent, considering his latest observation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of flying, he landed on the Nemesis' deck, coughing up some salty water that got stuck in his vents. The Predacon watched him choke after it landed, tail swaying as its gaze never wavered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hack-</span>
  </em>
  <span>urgh, stop watching me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it did. Snorting loudly, it pranced away pridefully and started to pace again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its staring was only replaced by Starscream's while his vents cleared, watching the beast carefully as it roamed the deck, huffing and grumbling to itself every now and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a little stupid for never noticing until now, ashamed as his optics wandered between its legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened immediately at the visual confirmation. There it was, standing proudly under the Dragon's belly, was its long, raw spike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It bounced just slightly as its owner pranced and skipped around the deck, Starscream couldn't even force himself to avert his optics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely it wasn't there before? He would have seen it by now, right? And why was that Predacon's spike out? Did it even know it was there…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guessed yes and no. The Predacon never paid any attention to its rod while it brood, or maybe that was due to it not being able to see it. Starscream contemplated that if it bent its neck far enough over its chest it could probably get a glimpse of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mentally Starscream clobbered his head. What was he thinking? The dragon's interfacing equipment was not his concern, he certainly didn't want to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> it even had it in the first place. Curses to Shockwave's anatomical accuracy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he sat up from his spot on the ground to regain his wits. The Predacon must have really messed with his processor to have such thoughts. It turned back to him after it heard him rise, it seemed a little more tired and hopefully it didn't want to "play" anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream left the deck through the elevator, he swore he heard the thing whine as the doors closed behind him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, the Predacon's spike being out was a very common occurrence, he'd just been oblivious to it until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never really noticed any other parts of the Dragon's body besides its horrifying face and long ferocious neck that signaled when it would fire, but now he became a bit more aware of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream took note of how it functioned, as dirty as thinking about it made him feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spike appeared to not be hatch based, not like himself or any other mech. It didn't come out based on a purposeful seal that could be opened and closed at will, rather it rose from a slit located where interface equipment usually was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't an xenobiologist, not like Shockwave. (Well, Shockwave was every "ologist" you could ever comprehend in a lifetime) But he couldn't help but be both fascinated and repulsed by the odd anatomy of the Predacon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every tussle and tossing match the Predacon punted against his frame made him question his curiosity further, as well as compelled it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd convinced himself he only gave a wavering glance to the odd equipment because he was grossed out by it. And really, he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, Starscream couldn't help but put the pieces together based on what he'd seen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the thing was just revved up? It explained the agitation and restlessness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He observed further after falling down weakly from a particularly annoying wrestling match with the Predacon. As it prance around, Starscream gaped after realizing that it was intentionally trying to rub its legs against its spike while it walked, and it all made sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was trying to get off, but it just didn't have the capability to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>laughed and taunted the waning Predacon for its misfortune, but bit his lip and held his counters. It was almost a miserable sight seeing the thing peek in an unknowable arousal and not be able to do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a fleeting moment, he wondered if it would be less irritating if it could get to overload.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that thought, Starscream left the Predacon to its devices once more.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Predacon's performance started lacking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do something about it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Said Megatron to he.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell it to Shockwave, not me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He almost said back, knowing his leader's reaction would be anything but pleasant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, considering Megatron's attitude towards him and the Predacon's rivalry, might've already been aware of its predicament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream partially knew the reason the thing wasn't fighting as good, though the rest was deep within that mysterious processor within the beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It flung him around less and paced more, it sometimes even flew around without his permission. Not like it would listen to him anyhow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the few times it did bat him around, were more painful than the last. To the point that Starscream's intervention was inevitable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream growled in annoyance at the beast who just wouldn't stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>pacing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>huffing like a worn out dog at every interval. There was a bountiful collection of scratches on the floor and inner wall, clawing at it when it wasn't constantly on the move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fearfully strutted over to the prattling Predacon, stuffing that emotion down his windpipe as he stood proudly at the beast's claws, daring to peer into its deadly eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stopped its prancing to look at him, Starscream kicked his mind for sparing a short glance downwards. Its eyes squinted, appearing upset and ready to fire a volley of blasts in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just stop, you lunatic of a machine!" Insulting it was probably not a good idea, but he stood his ground, making the Predacon at attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream simply stared, up into its yellow optics, the Predacon stared back. Only then, he heard a small whine emanating from its vocalizer. His wings rattled as they stood up, in an attempt to make himself look bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I know why you have been struggling lately."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange coming from his mouth, even the Predacon thought so. It tilted its head a little before widening in thought, the intelligence radiating from it startled him greatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I just- argh, will you leave me alone if I help you?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long minute of observing Starscream's attempt at pride, the dragon snorted loudly, head turned away. Starscream moaned in annoyance</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay! If you leave me alone for only a week! Is that good enough for you?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It decides to stare once again, Starscream could swear the thing lifted up a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks the beast is going to go back to prancing, or lift him up in its jaw and shake him violently until he chokes on unprocessed Energon, but instead it gets on it's elbow joints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream stared in awe and confusion as it then flopped on its side, wings folded against its body, and spike studded out madly as it rested its head against the metal floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh wow…</span>
  </em>
  <span> it knew what he was implying? The Dragon sighed limply, spreading its outer leg closer to its tail, accepting advancement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream swallowed shallowly, he was actually gonna do this. He strutted carefully to the Predacon's exposed belly, and it didn't react angrily, he couldn't tell if its optic was looking at him or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Servicing an ancient Cybertronian beast wasn't ever on his to-do list, but now the odd opportunity was quite literally in his hands. He prayed to Primus or whatever god out there that nobody came to witness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He now got a closer look at the spike. The base was black with some engraved patterns, only to slip away to a faint glowing orange, in conjunction to the rest of its body. It looked gross and slimy up close, but Starscream tried his best to ignore that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing was </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, almost as long as his legs and much thicker. It had an almost cone shape, sort of dipping off near the transfluid slit. It looked like, well, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>spike</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a lot wavier than a cone, though not many ridges past the base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream took a deep vent, trying not to regret his decisions in life, and put a servo on the spike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed another, trying to get a feel of it, nearly jumping back as the Predacon breathed out loudly. It felt more slippery and elastic, not at all like the hardness of an actual spike. Though it was tough enough that it couldn't bend under his digits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both his servos combined, and he could wrap around the base with digits just barely touching. It was enormous to say the least, making Starscream shiver strangely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to get a little more brave, he slid one hand up the shaft slowly, getting a proper feel of it. The spike was slick, kind of like rubber but it also felt more organic, a strange commodity for an ancient Cybertronian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the head, or tip. There wasn't exactly a spike head, but the circumference of the spike increased near the top, similar to a head but not as apparent. Fluid was already starting to leak out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intaking again, he slithered both servos around the spike, observing with care to see if the dragon would be upset by his ministrations. Seeing that it only sighed, curling its head against the ground again, he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was very warm, almost too hot to grip but just the right temperature to not hurt. Considering the Predacon's preference to flames, it was to be expected. His hands immediately warmed up at the contact, and kept getting warmer with the movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing gently in an uncalculated pattern, he moved up and down over the shaft, still weirded out by touching such an alien spike, but getting more confident by the klik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Predacon groaned, shifting its body a little, tail twirling and eyes closing at the feeling. It was a very strange sight seeing the otherwise fearsome and malicious Dragon be so, relaxed and vulnerable. He hated to say it but it was kind of cute in this state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His servos were very small and nimble, or took a lot of effort to apply more pressure. The Predacon didn't seem to care though, any contact was absolute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long before it started to shift its upper leg in a little circular pattern, desperate for release as Starscream's servos could only cover so much of the spike's expanse at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried applying his arms, but they weren't curvy enough to really wrap around the appendage. But they had no problem scaling up it, leaning down to give his arms more leverage, face now a nose away from the spike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the bottom end of the spike with his right hand while pushing over the top with his arm, shoulder aching at the extension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hind legs quivering, the Predacon slowly but surely began to thrust into his arms, desperation seeping out in the form of whines and pre-fluid. Starscream flushed terribly at the humiliation of the situation. He really didn't know if he should be embarrassed for himself, or the Predacon for having to resort to its worst enemy to pleasure itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed to be working though, the Predacon humped into his frame mindlessly while still laying on its side, breathing with great vigor. Starscream could see its neck light up periodically, it must be getting close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spike pulsed in fleeting, it shook his arms as they gripped on to its slippery surface. With a loud growl and particularly angry thrust, the Predacon overloaded, transfluid bursting out in large spurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It kept pumping out fluid while the Dragon quivered, Starscream almost toppled over at its movements as an absurd amount of seed kept rushing out. It got all over its stomach and the floor, and a generous amount got on his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, gross…" He said disdainfully, finally letting up and backing away from the beast, the sticky substance was all over his chassis and arms, shaking it away without much luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spike already began to retract back into the slit after the orgasm, Starscream was mesmerized by the way the beast's chest moved after each vent, intense after an intense overload.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream whimpered as he noticed the Dragon getting up from its spot, flexing its wings and turning around to face the soaked seeker. Tired keening, it seemed satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It walked over, knees pending a bit to a crouch, almost scooting. Its face met Starscream's, and he dared to look into its sated eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while of that, the Predacon opened its mouth and swiped its slimy tongue over the expense of Starscream's body, making him yelp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Urgh-really? Now I am even more filthy.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have been an attempt to clean away the transfluid, but it only added to the mess, making the Dragon chortle again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...is that supposed to mean thank you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream asked, metal brow raised with a loopy grin. The Predacon didn't respond, verbally anyways. It just snorted and sat down, the Predacon never sat down before him. He guessed that to be a yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, ahem, well… don't think this will be a common thing between us. It's a shame you're too stupid to learn how to get off on your own."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke quite proudly, which tempted the Predacon to blow a gust of wind at him, making him fall on his aft. That was to be expected.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Evolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this is so late, I've been feeling gloomy and writing while I'm down is difficult. I hate to burden anyone with my own sadness but I wanted to give an explanation anyhow</p><p>Without further ado, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>And exactly one week later, it transformed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to check on the Predacon, becoming sort of a daily chore, he knew Megatron thought of it as such as the warlord chuckled behind his rotors. Starscream became increasingly irritated and anxious at the way Megatron spoke of the Predacon around him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't have been surprised if the voyeur made Soundwave keep a recording of what happened on the ever so unlucky flight deck 3. As much as the thought made him shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know what happened, then they were quite capable at keeping their mouths shut. Starscream was a bit glad, if Knock Out had known he'd never let it go over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, he wasn't as traumatised by the event as he thought would come to pass. The next day came and the day after that and he rarely thought of it, and when he did it was more like a fleeting memory than a haunting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image of that weird spike randomly popped up in his processor on occasion, that was a bit unsettling. Not that the spike was, simply the inconvenience of briefing with Soundwave only to be bombarded with the memory caught him off guard many, many times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Predacon left him alone, sort of. It continued acting affectionate whenever it wasn't napping, and constantly liked surprising him with random scares , especially from behind. Starscream almost hated the scaring more than getting thrashed, at least he expected the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes however, he spotted its spike on occasion, not usually at full length. He imagined the lack of modesty plating must have been aggravating to the Predacon, though it never really took up on the concept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> insulting it less, maybe that's the reason it was not being as annoying. Maybe it is just keeping up its end of the bargain. Or maybe it was sucking up to him to try and get another round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is how he responded to the thinking process of it all, and the elevator door to the deck opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the immediate view, the expanse was completely empty. The Earth's sun was starting to set, casting an ornate shadow over the bottom floor from the inner ceiling. The jaded blue sky sloping into a deeper, more romantic colour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking forward carefully, he suspected another ambush from the cretin. It had taken a liking to making his spark pop from fear, not from intimidation as much though, which was a welcome change. Still, an immense aggravation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around with caution as he stepped out from under the ceiling, the expanse of the grey deck withering in front of him as a few corners of sunlight speckled the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it had gone for a flight</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It wouldn't have been the first time it had done so without supervision. Though the beast was beyond being babysat at this point, leaving it to its own devices was in hindsight, a terrible idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strutting further, Starscream noticed the shadow at the very end of the deck move slightly. Before he even conceived the thought to react, the Predacon was on to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lifted by the scruff from those sharp mandibles, leaving him reeling once again. He'd gotten used to the surprises, that didn't stop them from scaring him time and time again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh-Not again-!!!" Said he as the Predacon threw him up into the air and caught him again as it landed on to the metal floor of the deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It pranced around happily at snagging its prey, while Starscream slowly stopped struggling in its mouth as it wasn't going to let up otherwise. He didn't cease his embarrassingly high-pitched yelling, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite its intense performance, the Predacon was surprisingly gentle as it carried him, like it almost routed for his well-being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though that wouldn't be hard to disprove, as it flung him to the ground carelessly, flapping its wings to only perpetuate his skidding across the metal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't laugh, or celebrate either, just stalked closer to him with intention as he got up dizzily. The heaviness of each step it took reverberated deep in its core, it was preparing to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could stand and comprehend what happened, a paw stomped on him with good force, knocking all the wind out of his vents. The Predacon wrapped its claws around his body, not intensifying its grip to a painful standard but enough that he couldn't escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream finally looked up. The Predacon was staring back, like it was waiting for him to get a good look. It seemed like it was smiling vainly, for how unemotive its face was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though no matter how many times the thing could catch him off guard, or scare him until an artery blew a fuse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> prepared him for what he saw next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parts shifted in an instant, the claws around him tightened as he was lifted into the air by them. Moving gears and sudden slopes hardened in his audials, yet he could not take his optics off of what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt as if his jaw hit the floor from what he just witnessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You- you can transform?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An arrogant smirk adorned the unfamiliar face. You could tell it was the same Predacon just by its attitude alone. The faceplates were white, helmet black as the eclipse with some orange dashing its helm intricately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle rumbled deep in its chassis, it was so mechlike and real, Starscream shivered in the uncomfortable position in its palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I scare you again?" He said, a baritone voice with a hint of sarcasm under its intense weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can talk too?!!!" If Starscream wasn't already gaping, the comical way his mouth left alay was sure to solidify his obvious shock. The "Predacon" seemed to take humour in it, smiling down at the seeker in his palm with an ominous squint, dangerous teeth sprouting outwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's alright… I only recently discovered these abilities, don't act as if I was hiding anything from your highness."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd only heard the thing speak for a klik and Starscream was already annoyed at his attitude. Smug, just like the creature it was transformed from. And just as threatening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiggling around, he attempted freeing himself from the Dragon's grasp, all in vain. Again, the mech appeared amused by his attempt, humiliating Starscream further at how powerless he felt in the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put me down you miserable beast!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't stop kicking as he spoke, but soon stilled as the Predacon brought the seeker's body closer to his face. Those eyes beamed directly into his soul, hungry and unsated, the toothy smile lowered from his expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am a beast, yes, one whom you would be wise to refer to as my name. As your Predaking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Predacon pushed one of his claws into the exposed tubing on Starscream's belly, drawing a gasp at the pain. It seemed to be a temporary experiment, not making any more attempts at physical pain after testing the extent of his form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Predaking closed the gap even further between their heads, Starscream now nose length away from his face. And most importantly, those sharp and deadly teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, call me by my name, and I will your's, Starscream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seeker was taken back a bit, how did he know his name? This Predacon was more observant than he had given it credit for, and now it came back to bite him in the thrusters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked away, almost bashfully at the embarrassment and discomfort. He was quite literally in the palm of one of his worst enemies, and yet the Predacon only teased and humiliated him. Predaking noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you so afraid of? That me, the mindless beast, was in fact better than the drones I was compared to? Or perhaps you are scared, as you have always been within my reach, ripe for the picking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream could feel its breath against the gray of his skin, daring to look up with confusion and apprehension. All of those were true, really true. But it was hard to pinpoint the blame, he was already trying to process the Predacon's new form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why so silent? You used to love yapping away at every given chance in my presence." He spoke state of the matter, shifting a claw and forcing Starscream to stare back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predaking didn't expect any answers to his questions, Starscream knew that. The answers were written all over his faceplates, as frustrating as that fact was. Predaking had him figured out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dragon chuckled again, a bit softer but being closer to its chassis made Starscream's own body vibrate from the tenor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright. All I want is for you to say my name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hardly a demand, but it was clear Predaking was determined on making it happen. Face still glued into that same position parallel to the mighty Predacon's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Starscream tried to release his pride. He was out of place in this kind of position, and unless someone came to rescue him, he was free to the whims of this beast, whatever they might be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Predaking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mech smiled, leaving Starscream confused at how genuine it looked. Predaking pat him on the head with his free servo, like he was a pet that did a good job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? That wasn't difficult. In fact, I've been looking forward to this day for a while now." Spoke Predaking, Starscream made a face to him, as if asking what he meant by that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see, I've been wanting to thank you, for selflessly assisting me when I was in dire need of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream didn't exactly know what he was implying at first guess, but it didn't take long for the puzzle pieces to align in his processor. He keened in disgust and another orderly dose of humiliation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predaking guffawed, really guffawed to the point Starscream was shaking at his movement. It took a while before the laughter stopped, it seemed the beast was easily amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-Oh yes, you know exactly what you did. And I am forever thankful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predaking began to walk, jolting him a bit as the Predacon moved his palm closer to his chest rather than out in front of him. Starscream was baffled at his own lack of speech, even under the fear of Megatron he blabbered out pleads without shame. But this, this was much different...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated admitting he was a bit curious of Predaking's intentions, as well as terrified. So drowned in recognition and terror that processing words was the last thing on his mind at the moment. As he walked, Predaking filled the silence eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This new form, it allows me to do so many things I couldn't have done before. I can now show you my full admiration and thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Air stilled, the Predacon stopped after reaching the wall of the deck, right next to the elevator. He turned his back to it, wings spread elegantly across the wall's expanse, looking down at Starscream once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream stared back, all too familiar with their differences in power. Red eyes pleading to those yellow ones, demanding an explanation silently, putting up a facade of bravery in the face of mystery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Predacon's eyes widened in thought, seeing through the farce and realizing Starscream's genuine confusion in fear, and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still do not understand? I overestimated you, Starscream…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predaking suddenly sat down, metal screeching before his aft hit the floor unceremoniously. The seeker's mouth twitched, angry at the insult and still ever so perplexed. The giant took it as an opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You helped me achieve overload, and now I can finally return the favour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, two and two went together. Starscream gaped like never before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You-you want- to what? Are you seriously considering?-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dragon's smile glistened dangerously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if you are up for it, though, I cannot trust myself to not resist you. You are a very tempting specimen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream shifted in the palm, which started to loosen up and give him a bit more wiggle room. The compliment was very convincing, though Predaking's </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> intentions were still unknown to the flyer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- ahem, well, ergh.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His groin suddenly felt fuzzy, or maybe he was just noticing now. The fear was making his spark spin faster, it was fear of course, that is why his Energon felt very hot this whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a long time since he last, interfaced… the prospect was enamoring. But with this, beast? The one who tormented him and scared him for so long, wants to repay him for his help. He tried convincing himself that helping the dragon get off wasn't selfless, he just felt sorry for the miserable and horny creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, then again. Who was he to decline? Poor schmuck just wanted to thank him, even though Starscream hadn't really done much in terms of helping, just used his own body as shareware for an overly aroused Predacon. Maybe his intentions were actually as pure as they seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...and he was really big, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...I, oh alright. Just don't make a huge mess like, last time." Starscream shivered involuntarily, nervous energy jittering through him in bursts, still very unsure of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chortled again, moving Starscream to his other hand with great gentleness, careful with the way the wings bent. Brought him up to his face, except this time, it was crotch first. The seeker had a good view of what the Predacon was about to do, spark stuttering just slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No promises."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all the warning he got before Predaking licked a hard stripe over his groinal plating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH-" he gasped out, only for Predaking to keep sucking on that same area, tempting the valve covering to loosen up. Even with the metal plate in the way, Starscream felt the power of the Predacon's glossa, like it could tear paint off if he bore any.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-out here, really? What if someone sees us?-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body started curling inward at the sensation that he'd gotten so unused to, Predaking's claws tightening to hold him in place as every stroke of the tongue pushed him back with great force. The beast looked up from his work, a both lustful and amused quirk in his faceplates, pausing a moment to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let them." Starscream hardly had any reprieve before Predaking licked aggressively up his groin, giving a nice dose of oral lubricant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was- he groaned loudly, just the pressure against his interface was intense. Starscream closed his optics and let his head fall back, holding in whimpers as Predaking rumbled gladly, smiling as he greedily kept up his assault on the covering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it was a battle that Starscream lost, his codpiece making a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>shink</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it opened up for the Predacon's hungry gaze. He immediately brought his tongue to the outer node, testing his roughness and Starscream's ability to take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream let out an embarrassing sound as his node was swiped, and it wouldn't be the last as Predaking kept at the miministrations. The Predacon wasn't by any means skilled at the glossa, but the animalistic and utterly ruthless way it pleasured his valve was undeniably, really arousing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh, that's good…" He had to hold his own glossa after that. It was Predaking's first time getting to be someone's berth partner, and yet to Starscream it felt like his first all over again. The idea that he would take away Predaking's innocent virginity gave him a feral pang of giddiness, even if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one getting brutally fragged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glossa poked at his valve rim teasingly, making him clench up momentarily. Predaking raised a lazy brow and continued in hot pursuit as Starscream began spreading his legs out further, almost wrapping around the others helm. Daring him to push even farther inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wings drooped down in odd angles, the hand holding him in place tightened as the Predacon started pressing into him with intention. Starscream panted at the intrusion, Predaking's tongue twirling and darting in and out of him in rapid succession, lapping up the precious fluids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Energon hot with wanting, Starscream tried his damnedest not to moan like a whore in front of his adversary. It was getting so difficult as Predaking pushed his entire glossa into his valve in one fell swoop, the feeling of fullness was hard to ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beast held like that for a while, almost teasingly. Simply feeling the way the valve calipers pulsed around his tongue, grinning lustfully at what he was capable of doing to it. Starscream groaned anxiously, waiting for him to start moving, interface completely stuffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing as Predaking was indeed teasing him, he involuntarily thrusted against the glossa desperately, seeking the attention that he was being deprived of. "Urgh- move you big oaf, don't make me beg!-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though tempted at the prospect, that was when the Dragon struck, bottoming out his soaked tongue only to thrust it back in forcefully, chuckling despite the full mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-oh FRAG!-" screamed the seeker, totally unprepared for the attack, but regardless of it moaned happily as Predaking alternated from pushing in and licking away any lubricant that started to flow out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body leaned back limply, head following as shallow pants and whimpers cycled out of him after every stroke. The hand around his waist pressed him closer, Predaking's index claw resting under his back to balance him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tongue wasn't large enough to give a painful stretch inside his valve, something Starscream nearly craved, but the feeling itself was enough to keep him writhing. Predaking warped his glossa, making sure to touch every sensory module in a wave like pattern. As if he was intentionally pushing against the valve walls in an intricate way, sucking on the anterior node in time, pushing Starscream's limits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that he did, making Starscream lose his cool, groaning out pleasured nothings as the Predacon struck true. Twisting and turning, the seeker had trouble laying still, silently thanking Predaking's very hard grip on his body. It made his strokes all the more intense, filling his vision with hot static.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His back arched far over Predaking's hand, trusting that the busy Predacon wouldn't allow him to fall, as well as being too ecstatic to care about safety. The completely filthy way the tongue penetrated him was beyond his imagination. None of his strange fantasies could have ever imagined a scenario like this one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so incomprehensible, that he didn't even feel his overload coming until the last klik. The sensation was so intense, that the idea of overloading was mortifying, tears pricking his optics as he cried out. White hot electricity took him over, dragging him out of his daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-oh oh, frag-frag FRAG!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a scream, his valve clenched on Predaking's tongue as he came, the Predacon hissing just slightly at the sudden tightness. Fluids flowed on to the hungry beast's glossa as the seeker moaned without a drop of shame in his spark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook vigorously, venting harshly as a few audible groans continued, riding his high like a tidal wave. It felt like eons until his overload stopped affecting his circuitry in waning pulses, optics onlining slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream came back to his senses eventually, a pleasant tingly warmth spread through his entire frame. Predaking looked up from his work, shifting the seeker to face him more. Body relaxed, he didn't feel that same fear looking into the Predacon's eyes, more interested than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beast was smiling at him, genuinely. It was a little unsettling but Starscream found it oddly cute, like how the Predacon acted during their first gaudy encounter. Though, he was unsatisfied, Starscream could feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well? What are you waiting for?" Predaking rolled his eyes in a half amused and annoyed way, like he anticipated Starscream's words before they were spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I admire your enthusiasm, but you are assuming I want anything else from you. I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>selfish, now am I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream growled, an irritated arousal began springing back into his interface. That Predacon was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full of it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am </span>
  </em>
  <span>selfish! And I am not done with you yet!" Shouted Starscream, both angry and entertained by the funny context of their conversation. Predaking snorted, almost glad at how annoying the seeker could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>you! I suppose I will continue, if you are capable of handling it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Predaking spoke that, like it was a challenge. Starscream grinned, still a little overcharged from his overload. If whatever he had in store was as good or better than what he received, then he was more than ready for whatever came next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then get on with it!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: evolution pt 2 and the final chapter most likely</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, its done!</p><p>Putting this out because I have something planned for Halloween, but don't hold me for it I suck at deadlines</p><p>And thank you all for the wonderful comments on the last chapter! Its been a very strange part of my life lately but I'm doing better and I think I'll keep doing better for now on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Predaking gave him the biggest, most tooth filled smile possible. Though this time, it was full of a sinister imagination, eyes glistening dangerously. A similarly sinister and lustful voice accompanied it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you do not regret saying that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Starscream heard screeching of metal, signaling that the Predacon's legs were spreading further apart across the floor. It made him curious, but his quick thought would soon be vanquished as the hand holding him moved down ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His aft bumped into something, telling him to look down subconsciously, only to gasp. Now he'd figured out what Predaking's other hand had been doing this whole time, watching as he pumped up his shaft nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh frag…</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was so big, head sliding against his thoroughly slickened folds, almost threateningly. It made his spark race in fear and anticipation, wondering if he could take it. The thing had so many ridges, it would feel amazing inside him-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a horrific understanding that his salivation was over the dragon's array, a true weakness of a Decepticon to be the one to enjoy a spike inside of himself. That fact was frightful, yet so pleasing to him in ways he would be ashamed to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he couldn't stop himself from stickeling a laugh, causing Predaking to raise a brow, asking the "what?" question on its own. He giggled out a response, loopy static clouding his judgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even your spike is different!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a lie. From his overhead view, it was smaller, accommodating the shifted down size of the bipedal form. It looked much more mechlike, only sharing a few similarities to the slimy orangeness of the Dragon's spike. It did have the same engravings, which was interesting to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predaking did not share his enthusiasm for the subject, but remained amused nonetheless. Using a claw to lift up one of Starscream's legs, he spread them a bit more as the valve lips pressed against the tip, jittery nervousness flooding his circuits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are not concerned of my size?" Puzzled the Predacon, only making Starscream more nervous, shifting a bit as he was held over the spike. His over sensitive node was rubbed, making him stutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-maybe a little, I'm more excited than anything… I've never taken anyone as big as you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely honest for the seeker, but he had no reason to lie. After all, Predaking seemed to very enjoy the idea of being the biggest, and enthusiasm in berth was something he implored. His large orange wings fluttered, pushing themselves against the wall in impatience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Predaking used his claws to spread his hips out made him feel incredibly small in comparison, the gargantuan spike only furthering the idea as it nudged against his soaking array. The Predacon's visible impatience only made </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> more impatient in turn, struggling a bit in the grip to get him to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-Well? What are you waiting for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With saying that, Starscream noticed Predaking removing his hand from his spike, still standing like a flag-pole as he placed the servo around the seeker's slim waist. He felt so trapped by the clawed hands that held and spread him, it was invigorating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The proud Dragon continued his smile, optics squinting down with famine. "Alright. Tell me if it is too much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream was unprepared for the strangely kind comment, it brought him to a ponder despite the situation. He circled the spike around the rim of the valve for a few moments, permeating the fluids to test if it is slick enough. Predaking seemed satisfied, and began to press into the distracted seeker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph!-" the noise was embarrassing as it left his intake. The entrapping servos did all the work as the spike pushed past the rim with ease. He groaned and clenched his denta as tightly as his body would allow it, the intrusion process was incredibly undesirable, it made his spark thunder and his optics wetten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain was second to the utterly raw way he felt as the spike entered him, at the complete mercy of this beast while his valve struggled to accommodate him. It was so horrifying, yet welcoming, desperate to stretch and start moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too, tight…</span>
  </em>
  <span> The revelation was unpleasant and worrying, interface straining desperately on Predaking's fat spike. Starscream loosened his ratchets and plating, gasping in relief as he brought his own spike out of its housing, giving the one in him more room. His assumption was correct, as his valve felt tight but to a degree of possibility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Optics lolling back, he took the opportunity to look up at Predaking, immediately bashful as their eyes met. The Predacon had a half-lidded lust filled gaze, mouth open just barely in the strain. He seemed to be enjoying Starscream's vulnerability a bit too much, and for once the seeker allowed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cute little thing…" spoke the beast, drawing a humiliated face from the small mech, realizing he wasn't talking about himself. Of course he had to mention his array's meagerness, it wasn't even a fair comparison! Though he didn't have the luxury of retorting back as more of the spike was shoved deep within him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning, he arched back in Predaking's palm, that pressing never ending. Still oversensitive from the dragon's tongue, the time it took him to get half the spike inside him felt like eons, panting like a turbofox at every given moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a satisfactory hum, Predaking's impatience was most apparent, and Starscream did not blame the brute. Resting for a while in their positioning, spike stilled inside the pulsing valve mesh, waiting for the smaller of the two to adjust. Spark frantic, he recalibrated once more and held on to the tightly knit digits around his waist, grip unwavering and waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predaking let out a puff of hot air from his vents, adjusting his claws so they covered Starscream's frail arms, holding them tightly against his body. Now he really felt trapped, almost bringing some fear of the unknown with his lack of control. Slowly, the Dragon began to extend out of his valve, he could not hold in his groan as it was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So tightly knit, the sensation was all encompassing, even as it slid out further from his mesh it felt as if it would never leave. Predaking did not allow it so after all, inches away from pulling out he pushed back in with an unkind ferocity, drawing a shout from his aching voice-box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A test of sorts perhaps, Starscream didn't exactly care for it in the moment as he cried out in surprise. Predacon did it again, sliding out only to shove his length even further inside. The stretch was immeasurable, shivering in the beast's grasp as pain and sensation sprawled throughout his lithe body in electric pulses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though as it seemed, Predaking was hardly even thrusting into him. In their presented positioning, all the brute did was bring down Starscream's body on top of his spike, moving him carefully like a newly opened toy. The idea was immensely embarrassing, valve squeezing over the equipment anxiously, and for the first time he heard a groan coming from the beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lubricant was in abundance after their prior bout, spike slick during each reentry. He could hardly stare down to see himself get fragged, optics hazy with liquid. Finally, something worth getting fragged on. He never could have imagined taking a spike this big, nor how wonderful it could be. The pain was present but quickly beginning to fade into white hot euphoria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh sweet Primus…" Starscream knew what he was about to do, moments before Predaking shoved himself farther than ever before. He screamed, it felt good to scream as it seemed as though the spike would touch his spark at how far in him it was. The Dragon grinned, holding that pose in admiration of the Seeker who took nearly all of his girth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was to the brink of teasing, Starscream wiggled just barely in the restricting servo, desperation actualizing. He needed it to move, the spike sitting inside of him as he clenched down wasn't enough. "C-come on, please, please hurry-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made the Predacon's smile deepen, his grip on the seeker loosening, optics readjusting to the change. Metal whined as the bigger mech ascended from his docking, large wings pressing up against the wall more eagerly than before as he stood tall. It was odd being perpendicular up against Predaking's body, barely hanging if it weren't for the hand holding him in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said Dragon looked down to him, and he suddenly felt extremely small, as well as needy. "Oh? There is no rush you know..." Spoke him in a suave tone, making Starscream frown with his brows pinched in agitation and desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please just move, I'm going crazy down here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predaking chuckled, it would have been more intimidating if not for the proof rousing in both his body and interface. He was losing his cool too, panting ever so slightly and spike twitching insistently inside the neat array. He would have mocked the Dragon for being a wanting virgin, but at this point he didn't need any more distractions, especially none for the one who was fragging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fleeting, the large mech obliged. Repositioning again with a servo pressed against the wall to steady, cupping the other now very tightly. Starscream yelped as the claws enclosed him, making him feel even more full. Bracing, Predaking's hand started moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more that jarring feeling as the spike exiting his strained valve. He wished he could bring a hand to his mouth just to silence any future interruptions, gaping infuriatingly. The beast was going easier on him than he'd expected, but judging by the way his hips twitched under his own groin, the peace wouldn't last long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The motion was repeated, piercing back into reentry and causing him to stifle a moan. He spread his thighs as far as his endoskeleton would allow them, shifting his heels up and around Predaking's waist. Soft noises fell out of his vocalizer, making way for more as the pleasure began to grow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahh-ha- oh…" Starscream pursed his optics to a half lid, the spike thrusting in and out of him at a slow tempo. His valve had adjusted minutely, it felt as if his equipment would never be tight again after Predaking was done with him, but he'd be damned if it wasn't worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears dripped down to the sides of his faceplate, hardly noticing that he even produced any as a moan drifted out of him. That delicious spike dragging its ridges deep within, pushing further and further until it would touch the tip of his well used valve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand holding him started moving quicker, listening to Predaking's little pants and groans, delving into the seeker passionately. What made him even more aroused was Predaking's small but noticeable thrusts, starting to alternate between the servo movements and those. Guess he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>holding back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own spike perked up in an arch, he very wished his arms were free so he could touch it, damned Predacon probably was aware. It ached like his valve, but for different reasons, occasionally leaning forward to watch it twitch. It really was puny compared to his adversary's, bringing a pulse of embarrassment, only feeding to his current cravings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Predaking really started thrusting in him, making him yelp at the sudden speed change. "Nghh, frag.." forming words was realized to now be impossible, wings hanging back and heels digging into the beast's armour for perch. Gasps and groans flew from him like butterflies stuck in his chassis, timed with each push and pull in rapid succession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moan after another, realizing just how much Predaking enjoyed the sounds he was making. Convincing himself that his verbal expressions were a choice and not completely involuntary, of course. He enjoyed them too, much to his own personal embarrassment and disdain. "Oh-oh, please-mm that's it-!" Predaking shifted ever so slightly and started hitting new nodes to their extent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cried out in ecstasy, feeling thoroughly used but not ready to quit, a part of him wanting this to last eons. Wings shivered as he groaned out useless pleasured jargon, he tried to thrust himself more on the spike but the large servo restricted him too much. Beads of lubricant dripped onto his stomach, while his thighs were completely coated and continuing to get coated as the Dragon fragged in between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overload felt just kliks away, ready to strike him at any moment. He couldn't filter now, let alone when the inevitable arose. And that was fine, he didn't even need to open his optics to know Predaking was watching. Overheating, more tears flowed down as hud warnings started popping up in his vision, of which he ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So close, so close! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The pleasure so high it was indistinguishable from a normal overload, crying out nothings and pleas to his Predacon. He couldn't stop shaking, it felt too good!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time came, and he screeched louder than ever before. Sobbing out as he clenched down hard, discharge spilling out from the sides of the spike as it had nowhere to go. For the first time he heard Predaking give a shrill </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, clearly affected by the tightness in a positive way. It was hard to hear over his own, but by Primus it was a sound like no other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lubricant shot out of his spike in unison, giving him white stripes over his chassis and face, the substance feeling almost cool compared to his body heat. Shivering so quickly it was as if his whole body was vibrating, the cascade of pleasure never ending even after coming. It was only a second later that same wonderful sound erupted from Predaking's intake, spike pulsing and sending out waves of transfluid, moaning as he was filled with the dragon's hot seed. It sopped out of his entrance, one again around the twitching interface. Despite that, he was ever so painfully aware of it inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He panted, searching for cool air as steam started evaporating around them. His processor attempted to recollect, static filling his vision as the white hot euphoria never fully left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...soft rebooting...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His optics flickered, not paying attention to anything other than his spark and loud venting. Electricity staticked around his frame, that's what it felt like at least, numbing everything. Eventually, he succumbed to the errors in his eyes and shut down</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Something poked at his helm, it was very annoying. Optics onlining, his vision was blurry at first, a bit orange and black here and there. That poking didn't stop and he groaned audibly, wondering why he felt so restricted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank goodness, I thought you died!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh? Starscream shook his head and looked up, seeing he was being held once more by the large Predacon. Who, in turn was actually grinning at him with a visible happiness. He blinked a little, staring up at Predaking's relieved face blankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That concern, was actually genuine. Starscream smiled loopily, the thought was cute to imagine, how this Dragon was actually worried about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fragged to death, what a way to go…" he said, almost meaning it. If he'd really offlined after that jawdropping overload, he would've been satisfied. Sighing, he tugged on Predaking's grip, gesturing he be put down. The beast opened his palm and let Starscream sit on it rather than be held up, allowing him to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Predaking and his genuinity again, he would never get used to it. Now he took the time to collect himself again, observing both the dragon and his worn out body. It was soaked, lubricant splashed over his crotch and thighs, interface not spared from the treatment. He put a servo to his face and realised some of his transfluid was still there, and laughed as he wiped it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, really good, actually." He did feel a bit tired, and his valve under the uncanny stretch, fluids still probably stuck deep inside and wouldn't leave until a thorough cleansing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, that's what he could for at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could use a cold shower right about now…" he mumbled out loud, intending for Predaking to hear it. The beast grinned sadly at him, white faceplates perched in mild interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I will fit in the communal showers." Oh, right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream sighed deeply, placing a hand on his hot forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...I'll go get the hose."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm disappointed it didn't rack up to 10000 words wahh, I might add a bonus chapter in the distant future but for now! It is complete</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>